Freedom of the Light
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Lilia was abused, killed, an resurected... But not as a human girl, but a prophecy is bestowed upon her as she grows up. "The Light shall shine over the clans and feel the freedom of the Light..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone an welcome to another one o my stories here is the prologue for ya!**

"YOU ARE USELESS LILIA USELESS! WE HAVE CARED FOR YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET IN TURN!" My dad screamed at me i cowered down further into the corner i started to cry.

"Shoul shes gotten her birthday beatings today dont worry those 6 beatings will work for until i do this!" My drunk mom scowled at me holding a sharp kitchen knife in her hand i cowered down until the blade cut through my stomach i screamed at the top of my lungs this was my twelve birthday present.

I saw a white light over coming me i sunk down seeing my parents smirk until cops came in and arrested them i looked at them as one picked me up and went outside getting put on in car with sirens i looked around until the white light took over my full vision.

*somewhere else*

"a twoleg kit shoul never have to go through that" a blue shecat said.

"but what can we do?" A white tom asked.

"this..." A white shecat said touching her tail to the girl.

Magic flecks over came the body as she turned into a golden shecat with golden brown eyes...

*down in the clans*

"Nightcloud shes beautiful..." A black tom spoke.

"yes she is... But you both are raven black and shes golden... How is that?" Krestleflight spoke.

"thats what i was wondering" scoffed a large black tom.

"Shut it Breezepelt" Nightcloud growled.

"what will her name be?" Crowfeather asked his mate.

"How about..." Nightcloud thought.

"Lightkit"

**Sorry about the short chapter guys dont worry they will get longer XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mhm! Im back peeps! Just before this chappie starts PALEKIT BRIGHTKIT AND ASHKIT BELONG TO EAGLEFAN!**

Lightkit padded around the nursery seeing her friends Palekit Brightkit and Ashkit playing around i giggled then launched at them claws sheathed.

"Woah!" Palekit squealed.

"Gotcha!" I said fake growling.

"Come on you four time for you to see the camp" Nightcloud purred

"Ok!" We all exclaimed.

"WOW THE CAMP IS HUGE" Palekit squeaked.

"Yeah..." Brightkit said.

"LETS GO!" I said rushing off to the nearest den i could my fluffy tail coming behind me.

I sniffed the den when a black tom came out and sneered "little Lightkit marking her territory?" I looked up at him and shrunk down getting a small little vision.

*vision*

He sneered down at me his deep almost black eyes glinted with hatred i cowered down further into the corner as he beat me and threw me at the wall i started to cry when my mother came in with an almost empty beer bottle in her hand drinking the rest and banging the bottle on my head shattering it into a million pieces leaving gashes all over my body as they left...

*end of vision*

I ran back to my friends while they were staring at me like i just sprouted wings or something.

"Lightkit are you ok?" Ashkit asked.

"Yeah why wouldnt i be?" I said.

"No reason..." Ashkit remarked.

I rolled my eyes a little bit then padded back to the nursery thinking about the little vision i had.

Why did i have that vision? Why did it seem so familiar like it was me but it wasnt?

I sighed then fell asleep next to my mothers pelt.

I blinked my eyes open in a large clearing and saw Krestleflight looking at a light grey shecat.

"Huh? Who are you!" He hissed pulling out his claws.

The shecat blinked calmly and said "i am Glaze guardian of the life i must tell you that the kit unlike any others has a large future for her."

I gasped then felt my world change a little i fell down into another clearing with starlit trees and sky i looked around and saw a puddle i looked into it and saw me but not staring at myself I WAS SLEEPING!

This puddle showed a selected cat in the clans? Or just me? I looked around and saw Krestelflight staring at a ginger tom and nodded.

Then my world snapped back to reality.

Krestelflight's POV

I stared at the shecat surprised what cat did he mean?

"The Light shall shine over the clans and feel the freedom of the Light..." She mewed then my world spinned bringing me to the Starclan clearing.

I saw a ginger to with emerald green eyes i dipped my head to him calmly.

"Greetings Firestar" i mewed.

"Greetings back to you Krestelflight i saw that you met Glaze" he mewed.

I nodded "yes how did you know?"

"I am her descendant" Firestar mewed i stared a him in shock then calmed down dipping my head when i woke up...

**YAY lightkit is part of a prophecy! But what is with Glaze and Firestar? IM JUST GONNA HAVE YOU SUFFER A CLIFFIE FOR THE ANSWER**


End file.
